My place among the stars
by TammiluvsHarryPotter
Summary: Peeta is on the roof the day before its time to enter the hunger games and he contemplates what might happen to him. Its a bit of a suckish summary :D hope you enjoy though xxx


Hunger Games Fanfic

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Hello guys, my first hunger games fic read all three books recently not too bad and decided I wanted to write something for it. I hope you enjoy the fic and review please xxx

* * *

Peeta's pov

I knew Katniss didn't really like me I knew that when she shoved me into a flower pot, I would never pretend that didn't hurt my feelings. I mine she has been on my mind when I first heard those sweet lyrics roll off her tongue making the birds stop in awed silence only then to repeat the melodic tune. I knew it was best that she not like me after all we were possibly going to have to kill each other, it was safer to not get attached but I couldn't help it.

Haymitch told me, not to let my feelings for Katniss get me killed by one of the other tributes. I knew Katniss wouldn't need that much help I mean after all she looks after her family she hunts every day this is almost familiar territory for her she will have the means to protect herself, I wont I am a bakers son what will I be able to do camouflage into the surroundings? Chuck bread at them? Like my mum said district 12 did have a chance to win this year and it wasn't me. Katniss can hit a perfect target.

I knew Katniss had to win, if she didn't everyone would be devastated, I mean people would mourn for me but that will soon with time go away. No one would truly miss my absence. Me and Haymitch were talking when he was in his drunken stupor on the train and I was cleaning him up he told me how I was lucky if I died at the beginning that meant that the tributes wouldn't prolong your death they would do it quickly, I secretly hoped for death quickly I didn't want the games to change me, I wanted to be the same Peeta Mellark I was when I came in, I didn't want my family and friends to see me taking pleasure in killing these other kids.

That's all we were kids, I thought of little Rue the youngest tribute I believe the same age as Katniss' sister all I could think of were was her volunteer who denied this child the chance to live. I didn't know but who ever it was I knew I despised them. It made me think of another girl who was entered into the hunger games two years ago she was a twin of another girl who was mentally unstable her name was Echo and the other twin was called Crow, Crow volunteered to take her sisters place not wanting her sister to die knowing she stood no chance, knowing that she herself didn't stand a chance but she said how she couldn't live with herself if her sister was in the games. In the games it self she managed something none of the other tributes had thought of she had intentional killed herself she had managed to live there were six more left she could of easily had a chance to win but in this games there was a pit that expelled flames and we had seen she had known where they were but before she died she apologised to her district and her sister and walked onto the pit and let the flames consume her.

I knew they now made measures to prevent you from doing this now but I wish I could have done what she did. So I was free from the nightmares of the games, so I was free from district 12 don't get me wrong I did love my district but I didn't think I could cope going back after all that I could go through.

There's only tonight before I enter the games and I thought about my tactic, I was going to do what Haymitch said. I tried to sleep but it wouldn't come, I went outside and onto the roof it's a shame such a lovely view was ruined I thought it would have been better with stars I remember my grandma used to say to me to try and explain the games that the stars were the dead tributes and soon I would be among them. I remember picking out one star it was further away from the others and I thought the biggest and I called it Crow. 'Peeta?'  
I turned around to see Katniss coming over 'Shouldn't you be asleep?' I asked  
'I couldn't what about you?'  
'Didn't want to sleep' I replied  
Looking at Katniss I thought of all the things I would never get to do, first off I had wanted to tell her of my feelings without it being a public affair then I would show her I was worth it and if all that went well I would hope she'd be my girlfriend and who knows in the future maybe more.

We stared at each other for a while her grey eyes scanning me over as if I was about to stab her, I couldn't stop staring at her lips I always wanted to kiss them. 'Katniss…. I'  
'Shhh… Peeta' she whispered  
She went on her tiptoes her face ever so close to mine I could feel her breath against my lips, her hair lightly touching my neck, her lips lightly touching mine I couldn't control myself and kissed her it was a sweet kiss filled with passion her lips tasted like the plum pudding we had for tea. We moved apart and Katniss opened her mouth to speak but instead of her voice it was Effie's that filled the roof 'PEETA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE? YOU'VE GOT A BIG BIG BIG DAY TODAY'  
It was a dream, disappointment filled my body and I slowly walked down to the dinning room, Katniss was there dipping a roll in hot chocolate. 'Are you ok?' she asked  
'Yeah and you?'  
'As good as I can be' she whispered  
We ate and soon Cinna and Portia came in to get us ready 'Good luck' I said  
'Good luck' she whispered  
We left each other, silently I wished her, _live a long and happy life Katniss….. with Gale._

* * *

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Hope you enjoyed xx Also I am thinking of writing a fic on Echo and Crow let me know what you think xxx


End file.
